


[Podfic] Maheswaran Approved

by ZoeBug



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 01, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of sparksofwrite's "Maheswaran Approved"</p><p>-</p><p>With him, it’s easy to pretend you aren’t choked with fear around people. It’s easy to forget that you’re expected to be mature but still treated like a child. He doesn’t just make you happy; he makes you <em>want</em> to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Maheswaran Approved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maheswaran Approved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985054) by [sparksofwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksofwrite/pseuds/sparksofwrite). 



> I love this piece so much and I love podficcing for new series I haven't done before. Hope you enjoy!

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cj1lmm7jbvj3de0/%5BSU%5D_Maheswaran_Approved.mp3)

 **Length:** 00:11:30

* * *

 

Music credit: ["Strawberry Swing" by Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3pJZSTQqIg)

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3985054)!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
